


Haven (Zeke's POV) (Drabble)

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [3]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aliensouldream posted this pic at her LJ and asked for comments, thoughts and drabbles. Here is mine.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Haven (Zeke's POV) (Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliensouldream](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aliensouldream).



> Aliensouldream posted this pic at her LJ and asked for comments, thoughts and drabbles. Here is mine.

 

This evening Casey showed up with a white rat. It almost made me cry … almost. No one knows how alone I sometimes feel without my little friend. The only one who knew me inside out. The only one who made my life bearable. And I've killed him.

  
Casey has smiled when he carefully put him into his cage. His eyes so curious, his muzzle sniffing in the air. I smiled back at Casey and asked: “Want a beer?“

  
Now, almost four hour later he's still here. We haven't talked much, but it feels good just to hang out with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2008 at my LJ - revised March 2015


End file.
